The present application relates to an imaging system and more particularly to a chemiluminescence imaging system for monitoring a combustor flame of a turbine engine and method of monitoring.
Two dimensional spectral imaging of combustor flame emission, measures chemiluminescence over a spatial area. Known systems require multiple CCD or CMOS cameras each equipped with band-pass filters to image the electronically excited methylidyne radical (CH*) and electronically excited dicarbon radicals (C2*) emission occurring throughout the flame. The known systems require complex optical designs and calibration resulting in a large system footprint (i.e. bulky) and high costs to procure and maintain.